


Road to sectionals

by Kivren



Series: Slinking  through McKinley [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivren/pseuds/Kivren
Summary: Charlie teases Kurt and Dave a little about their feelings for Sebastian and Blaine.The McKinley students go to cheer for the Warblers at Sectionals.





	Road to sectionals

The week seemed to drag. With Trooper already on his way to Europe there were no barn chores to do. Then Bas was never home busy polishing their routine with the Warblers. Dave was done with his barn slavery and Kurt and the New Directions suddenly seemed to realise they needed to pick music and choreograph a show for the following weekend. I got a lot of homework done between planning the road trip and packing for Milan. Dates had been set, finally. I was flying in the Monday after Kurts' group performed at Sectionals so I would get to cheer for all of my friends before I had to go and get locked into my own practicing.  
The highlight of my week so far had been the reactions of the jocks to my continued presence in the weight room. They really didn't know whether to puff up at me, ignore me, or try to be friends. It was almost worse at the lunch table. Rachel had morphed into a paranoid choir fiend, who actually tried to forbid anyone from speaking to me in case I was 'spying' for the Warblers.  
"What is your problem? You sure didn't have any trouble playing tonsil hockey with one of them a few weeks ago."  
"But..." I cut her off.  
"Look, I know the competition is important to you. Trust me I get it, but everyone involved are friends and good sportsmen. Chill out."  
"Sorry." She dropped her head.  
"Its okay."  
I got hugs from each of them as they walked away. Kurt had a big grin on his face and his fingers crossed.  
"Here's hoping she remembers that at practise."  
After school I was standing at my locker grabbing my books when Kurt walked up behind me.  
"Man, I wish I could go watch Bas and Blaine." I smirked.  
"Any reason you can't?"  
"Well there is that little pesky problem of gas mileage and no ride." He shrugged. I laughed.  
"So what you are saying is that if Dave and I swing by your house at 7am you can be ready to go?"  
"What?" I just crossed my arms and raised and eyebrow.  
"Do you want to see my cousin sing and dance or not?"  
"I want to support my friends Sebastian and Blaine, yes." The snort could not be contained. I stood up and walked towards the parking lot and my truck.  
"I think you want to cheer for Blaine about as much as Dave wants to cheer for Bas."  
"Charlie, don't. The last thing Blaine needs is to crush on a straight jock, trust me that doesn't feel real great."  
"I haven't said anything to anyone, but I have watched those two watch each other when no ones looking. All I am doing is getting friends together for another road trip. Maybe some more celebratory ice cream, its not like I am locking them in a closet for seven minutes or anything." At that Kurt snorted himself.  
"Somehow I think that would be something Bas would do."  
"Hey I have a really roomy closet in my room if we want to throw another party." That got me smacked on the shoulder.  
"Charlie stop."  
"Hey, I'm not a bad person to be related to."  
"Gaga girl, couldn't we date before you marry us off?"  
"Ha, see I thought you like him."  
Kurt just walked away shaking his head and holding his hand up. Dave walked up just in time to see that. I had started parking next to him in the morning when we went in for the weight room.  
"Whats up with Kurt?" It took me a minute to stop laughing and answer him.  
"He is calling me crazy for attempted matchmaking."  
"Match...oh." His face set and I watched his hands tighten into fists before he took a deep breath and loosened them as he let it out. I leaned back against my door and looked at him.  
"Yeah, I was threatening to push him and Bas into a closet at the next party."  
"Yeah the two of them seem to have a lot in...wait" He looked up confused. "Bas and Kurt?"  
"Well yeah, was the only one that saw Bas blush when Kurt wrapped his arms around him, that is not how he normally reacts."  
"But I thought Kurt and Blaine were, you know..."  
"Nope, Pretty good friends heading possibly towards besties but Blaine likes someone else."  
"Oh."  
"Kurt doesn't think I should encourage Blaine, he thinks it won't turn out well."  
"Why, is he worried the guy will hurt him?" Dave was unconsciously puffing up.  
"I don't think he is worried about him beating him up anymore, just that it would be a waste of time. I know Bas warned him off earlier, said he was too homophobic for Blaine's taste."  
Dave looked pensively at the asphalt beneath his feet. His shoulders were hunched up in his letter jacket hand shoved in the pockets. The very picture of brooding teenage male.  
"Blaines a good kid. He should know I, we have his back if someone is a jackass to him." I couldn't help a small smile.  
"I'm sure he would be happy to hear that Dave, he would probably be very happy to have you have his back."  
I said goodbye and climbed into my truck before I started laughing or gave anything else away. As it was the changing emotions on Dave's face were both funny and heartwarming for Blaines cause.  
******************************************************************

Saturday morning was early, even by my standards. I had ben woken up by Sebastian stumbling around trying to get ready to make his bus at school at 4:30am. The Warblers were planning to leave their school at 6:30. They had left plenty of padding for traffic, but wanted to be there early for sign-ins and warmups.  
Since no one in my car was performing I wasn't planning on picking Kurt until 7. I figured we would hit a drive through for breakfast and I would let the guys pick where we at dinner. Lunch would probably b a very healthy selection of junk food from the music boosters booth. If we were there long enough. I had no idea how many choirs were competing.  
After we stopped for coffee and breakfast sandwiches I gave up and put on the radio, neither one of the boys seemed willing to crawl out of their funks long enough to talk to me. So I just drove and nodded along to the radio. We made pretty good time and luckily there wasn't a big fight for parking. We bought our tickets and went to find our seats.  
It turned out to be a good thing we arrived when we did. For some reason there were only 4 choirs competing that morning. So even if the judges took forever to deliberate we would be out in time for lunch. I could feel Kurt perk up as the first choir took the stage, choir nerds what could you do?  
Dave stayed hunched down in his seat like he was scared of being spotted even though he was turning his head every way trying to see if the Warblers were in the audience or already backstage. He got his answer when the guys strutted out onto stage second. It was an impressive performance. Their voices were doing double duty as vocal and accompaniment, but there were no breathy pauses even during the highlights of the dance numbers. The three of us were on our feet with everyone else clapping when they were done. I may or may not have whistled a few times.  
It was clear from the next two choirs that the Warblers had done well. We just had to wait for the judges to make it official.  
"So, is it a good thing or bad thing you guys will be competing at sectionals?" Kurt shrugged while Dave listened.  
"Honestly, we have to get through Regionals first."  
"Rachel said..."  
"Rachel has a lot of confidence in her own voice and its ability to win over a judge. Which is ok I guess, but this will be our first year competing so I don't know how well everyone is going to do on stage. We didn't have enough people last year, and our school performances don't tend to go very well." Dave snorted and Kurt threw him a bitch face that Sebastian would have been proud of.  
"That riot was not our fault."  
"Tell Hudsons' rear that." Kurt turned a deep red and looked at the floor quickly.  
"That was choreography." He murmered under his breath.  
"Hey, I never said that the look on his face when you smacked his ass wasn't worth sitting through the rest of the assembly."  
"You what?"  
"Oh shut it Charlie, freshman have notoriously bad taste." I laughed and ducked the arm swat.  
After about twenty minutes of cooling our heels the judges came back out onto the stage and made all the choirs crowd up there as well. When it was announced that Warblers had won we jumped around nearly as much as they did and then made a break for the backstage door to try to congratulate our friends. Hugs were passed around with all the guys we knew. It was priceless watching Niff hug Dave from both sides. The red on his cheeks matched his jacket.  
"So, whats the plan Charlie?" Bas asked.  
"Well I thought we could take you guys out for lunch. I didn't want to plan too much n case things didn't go like you wanted them too."  
"Nah, those guys are way too good not to win." He said without a flinch at how pompous it sounded. Of course with how much they rocked that show they deserved it.  
"Well lets go get some lunch and then we can figure out what we want to do."  
"Sounds like a plan."  
When we got out to the truck Bas stole my keys.  
"Thanks, Charlie! I know just where we should eat here in town so I will drive." When I went to climb in the front seat he held a hand up at me. "Hey Kurt, why don't you ride up here with me? I want to hear what you thought of our set list." As I was climbing in the back seat next to Blaine he turned to talk to Dave.  
"Hey, thanks for coming and watching us perform."  
"You are welcome, you sounded really good on your solo."  
"Oh, thank you." I could see the color creeping down Blaines' neck and the questioning look on Daves face as he looked at me over Blaines ducked head. I just quirked an eyebrow at him and Dave sat back with a contemplative look on his face.  
We ended up in a corner booth at a steak house. Blaine and I got stuck in the middle as the shortest and Bas and Dave took the ends to give them a little more leg room. Kurt was already good naturedly kicking at Sebastians' feet trying to get a bit more room.  
"Man I don't think the inch you have on me justifies you getting all of the leg room."  
"I can always arrange to have more than an inch on you if it gets me all the leg room." Kurt went bright red, and I just put my head down on the table. I could hear Dave pounding on Blaines' back to dislodge the ice he had inhaled.  
"Damn dude, its a restaurant not the locker room."  
"Why Dave, do tell me what you talk about in your locker room." Dave sputtered for a minute.  
"I just meant it not really the right place to talk like that, ok?"  
"Yeah Sebastian, Charlie's the one raised in the barn." Kurt grinned at him.  
"Hey, I wasn't raised in a barn. It was a very nice riding stable thank you very much."  
They all laughed at that. The waitress came back to take our orders. I turned to Sebastian and smirked.  
"Okay trust fund, whats for lunch?"  
"Smartass. I think we need at least two of the samplers, any one else have a preference?"  
"I want onion rings, there has to be a perk to being single and they count." The guys chuckled at that. It was decided that mozzarella sticks needed to be added because they never had enough of those. An order of chips and salsa and the waitress said she would be back to take our entree order in a few.  
After she walked away Blaine looked over at Bas.  
"Thats really nice of you to offer, Bas. But I can get my lunch."  
"Freshman, shush." He draped his arm over Kurts shoulders."Don't interrupt my romantic gestures." Kurt giggled and then dropped his head onto Sebastians shoulder simpering up at him.  
"Oh, my hero. My love is so easily bought with steak and fries."  
"Yeah, somehow I don't think that would really work. Anyway my folks left me the credit card for food this weekend. They said I could take friends out for a meal after competition, and even order pizza for a get together tonight as long as I feed Charlie and her friends too."  
"Great, thanks." I threw my straw wrapper at him.  
"Hey, just relaying the message. I figure you invite Kurt, Dave and the girls. I will get the Warblers from last time, we split snack retrieval between the two of us and we have a really good time."  
"I don't know if I can survive anymore sugar shots. Although it would only be fair since Dave missed seeing Blaine and Niff all cotton candied up."  
Dave looked interested while it was Blaines turn to put his head on the table and groan.  
"Man I thought what happened at a Warbler party stayed at a Warbler party."  
"I don't remember signing anything that said that."  
"So, what exactly is a sugar shot?" Sebastian smiled widely and leaned forward.  
"Well you see you mix Mountain Dew with Red Bull and then you add the sugar." Dave looked appalled.  
"Are you trying to give yourself a stroke?"  
"Nah, you stop when you can't hold your glass steady."  
"Good grief."  
"Believe it or not it makes the party games hilarious. Oh, and some of the guys ended up sounding like chipmunks they were talking so fast."  
Sebastian sends out a quick group text while I did the same, there were snickers all around when three phones chirped in our booth.  
"So are you all three in?" They nodded. "Great, we can swing by the store on the way home. I have it on good authority that Dave here is good at heavy lifting, so cases of pop shouldn't be a problem."  
"Yeah, we can get home early enough for me to clean out my closet." I wasn't expecting to get hit from both sides. But Blaine and Kurt each got me in a shoulder while Sebastian laughed and Dave looked confused.  
"Why would you need to clean out your closet for a party?"  
"Oh, I was joking around earlier about my closet being big enough for 'seven minutes in heaven. Although I'm really not sure if I would trust this group. I would have to charge Niff for hazmat cleaning."  
"Oh ewwww Charlie!"  
"Hey he brought it up,  
"He sure did." Blaine reached up and covered my cousins mouth with his hand, then squealed when his palm was licked. We had almost made it back to the truck.  
"How did you not see that coming?" Dave asked Blaine.  
"He was looking at the wrong guy."  
"You are awful. This is going to be such a long night."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know animal quarantine takes a lot longer, but it would have goofed up my fictional story.


End file.
